YuGiOh! Plays Mulan
by The Incredible Emo Kid
Summary: I was bored, and the idea came to me. The title says it all- Yu-Gi-Oh! characters take the part of Mulan characters...
1. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

Reviews will be answered (if any of you are lovely little readers and review) next chapter, I promise.

START OF STORY

Serenity was sitting, jotting down notes she'd need at the matchmaker's. Not that there was any chance she _wouldn't_ get a match made. Mai was her best friend! Just in case Mai played by the rules though...

"Okay" she muttered to herself. "Speak when spoken to, blah blah blah..."

"Serenity! You are going to be late for the matchmaker's"

"Crap" Serenity rushed to do her chores, knocking over many things- one of them being her father, Fa Tristan. (Yes, an odd name. Half american, half Chinese. Nothing that can be fixed, dears.)

"Slow down! I can hardly walk" Tristan had gotten into an accident trying to get food. He had broken his leg, and it would never be the same. But he had gotten the last package of Ho-Ho's.

"Matchmaker's"

"You have five minutes to be at the start of the parade of bride-to-be's"

Serenity rushed to her mother, Fa Anzu and another person who doesn't matter. (Drew Carey comes out. 'Yup! That person is just like the points on Whose Line and Miho!')

"You're late! Change into this dress and _run!_"

"Okay" And Serenity did just that.

By the time Serenity was in the line, the other girls were already there, standing in a nice straight line. Serenity almost ran into the last person, who glared at her as the girls fanned out and spread their fans to cover their faces. Serenity had left her fan at home, so she just bowed her head.

"Fa Serenity."

Serenity followed Matchmaker Mai inside.

"Recite the codes, Rennie. Recite everything."

Serenity recited everything she remembered. She thought she did rather well.

Mai shook her head. "Rennie, I'm sorry, but... It's not good enough. Try again next year."

Serenity nodded. She was numb. She was a complete failure.

Serenity walked out. When she was gone, Mai smirked and held up the Millenium Necklace/Torque. "Ah, Ren. I saw you with a beautiful army guy that was _not_ on my marriagable men list. In the army! You'll get the guy, but not through me"

Diabolical Mai.

I'll update again _very_ soon, I think.

I just want to update my other story first..

-The Amazing Emo Kid


	2. War Comes to China!

Hey, loves! I'm back for another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Plays Mulan!

Reviewers...

Thanks to Raven's Darkness, Dadspunkin, KC666, Ancient Midnight, Setine, Estella, and Yami Yugi Girl(OF COURSE YOU SHOULD WRITE ANOTHER STORY WITH YUGI'S SISTER IN IT!). You're all darlings.

Individual thanks are if you ask me a question. Then I will go:

Reviewer that loves the Emo Kid: Yes! Maybe. Si! Sure, darling! NO!

Or something to that effect.

Now onto the story, darlings. This chapter will not include Serenity. Next chapter will, though. (Don't kill me!)

**War Comes To China (Chapter Two)**

Marik(The evil spirit) sat at the bottom of the Great Wall of China. He looked at his minions Dartz, Pegasus, Rex, Weevil, Raphael, Noa, and Yami Bakura with an evil smile.

"Tell your branches of the army to ready for the attack. Wait for my signal, then come with the grappling hooks."

"Yes, sir." They all nodded and went to tell their sections the orders.

"China will fall beneath me," said Marik.

Marik gave the signal, and his army used their grappling hooks to get up to the top of the wall. Marik got to the top to see a stunned guard. The guard lit the signal fires.

"Perfect," Marik said in a evilly satisfied voice. "No one can ignore that I am here now." He turned to the guard. "Thank you," he said, and put a knife in the guard's heart.

He screamed for all to hear, "I am here! Try and stop me, China!"

**Ruler of China...**

(I forgot to cast this part. I'll give it to Ryou Bakura...)

(And the pesky annoying guy who's always around is... Alister- the one who doesn't like Seto.)

Alister walked up to Ryou, the Emperor. "Sir, we're under attack! Marik and his army are in China! We've got to get you to safety!"

Bakura shook his head. "No. If I hide, I desert my people. I won't do that. Call a man from each family. We shall make an army."

Alister walked away, grumbling about how the Emperor was crazy. Maybe he was.

But he was brave.

**Soldier of Chinese Army...**

Seto was sitting in the tent with his loving father. (NOT Gozuboro. The first one.)

"Seto, I think you're good enough to control your own branch of the army. The new recruits are coming in from all over Chine, from the most presitious families, and they're all new. That means there's an empty position for Captain."

Seto's face briefly lit up. "Of course!" Then he got himself under control. "I mean, yes sir."

"Good. Once the new recruits get here, you'll have them. I know you'll do well, son."

"Thank you, sir." Seto bowed and left. Little did he know that controlling your own branch of the army would be _very_ difficult.

A/N: Hey darlings. If you find any characters missing, like the Emperor (U), then tell me! If you notice it, you get to pick who plays the character! And check out my Upcoming Stories section and see if any of the ideas interest you! Thanks, darlings!

-The Incredible Emo Kid


	3. Serenity Goes to War

Hey darlings. I'm back with another chapter!

Thanks to all of my reviewers! (I hope the OO was a good thing...)

On to the story, with no further ado!

Serenity shuffled her feet, looking down. _Failure... Failure failure failure..._

Serenity saw a crowd of people around a man on a horse. The man was Alister, Emperor Bakura's assistant.

"Every family shall send one man! The army needs you!" He cleared his throat. "The first family to start shall be the Fas!"

"NO!" Serenity shouted. "Father's injured, he'll be killed!"

Tristan glared. "Stay in your place, Serenity."

"But-"

"GET THE GIRL OUT OF HERE!" shouted Alister. That was the end of that. Serenity heard Alister call other families, but no one else complained.

Tristan walked to his room with the paper granting him permission to be in the army, but five minutes later walked to the Ho-Ho room and stuffed his face.

"I should be getting my armor and practicing, but since I'm leaving tomorrow and I may never come back, I won't. I'd rather eat."

Serenity, however, got the armor out and practiced. She ate no ho-hos. Okay, maybe just one.

When Tristan, Tea, and Granny Ishizu were asleep Serenity snuck out of the house with the armor and the paper allowing her to join the army. Her ancestors stared after her.

The chief of them decided to send someone after her. After a chorus of "NOT ME!" from everyone, they turned to Joey, the Toon Red Eyes Black Dragon. He was sleeping.

The Chief shook him.

"NACHOS!"

"Joey, you are going to be following Fa Serenity and helping her on her quest.

"Okay, gotta do the honor for the family!"

The rest snickered. He always got the worst jobs.

Joey set out after Serenity, flying quickly for his small size.

The others cheered. In one day, they'd gotten rid of Joey _and_ Serenity! What luck!

Serenity walked out to the army, her armor in a bag, still dressed as a girl.

She met Duke Devlin along the way.

"Hey Serenity," he said, leaning towards her. "I'm joining the army. When I come back, I'll tell the matchmaker who you want." He winked. "Don't worry, I'll be back. How about a kiss goodbye?"

He leaned forward, and Serenity moved back. "Duke, I've got to give this to my... brother."

"I didn't know you had one."

"He doesn't come out much," she said, hurrying away.

She got behind a boulder and changed into her boy's clothes.

"Here goes!"

Hey, loves. If you read Millenium School then I shall grant you a request. (Within reason. A story for you, maybe, or a co-written story, or a hint on where I plan for a story to go, or you requesting me to do something in my story.)

Thanks, darlings.

Emo Kid


	4. Camp, Ancestors, and Dragons

Antibaseball, dadspunkin, Yami-Yugi-Girl: Thanks!

Phoenix of the Sea: (Switches to Pedro, drops down and does two more pushups) THERE! FIVE ALTOGETHER! YAY! And thank you SO MUCH for reviewing Millenium School!

And... onto Chapter 5!

* * *

The FaAncestors were discussing the problem at hand and quarreling over who should have to protect Serenity.

"She is a girl," said one ancestor that looked incredibly like Raphael, "So we should send someone strong so she doesn't embarrass us."

An ancestor that looked incredibly like Rebecca gritted her teeth. "If it was about boy or girl, we would have to send a weak protector becausegirls are so obviously stronger!"

Raphael-ancestor laughed. "If you say so. But Serenity failed even the Matchmaker test. How can we have faith in her?"

An ancestor that looked like Odion broke in. "We will send the great Blue Eyes White Dragon. It does not matter if she _needs_ the protection, but her _having _it would be reassuring."

The ancestors all nodded. They first awoke the Red Eyes Black Dragon, Joey to wake up the Great Blue Eyes, because they liked to gloat that he wasn't on _any_ missions _ever again, _because he had led Fa Tristan to the Ho-Ho's and unusable leg, which made all of this his fault.

Joey went drearily to wake up the Blue Eyes, but found that the dragon was gone.

He muttered a horrible word.

Joey went off to the FaAncestors. "He took off running _really quickly_ when he heard. He wants me to come with him."

With that, Joey flew off.

When he was gone, Fa Rebecca muttered to Fa Raphael, "You'd think he could tell the Great Dragon was a girl."

(No that informationwas not pointless.)

* * *

As Serenity was walking, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She almost screamed, but didnt. She looked behind her, but didn't see anybody. She shivered, and called out, "Whoever you are, come out!"

A voice near her shoulder said, "I'm right here!"

She squeaked and pulled the source of the voice off of her shoulder. She almost laughed when she saw a tiny (No bigger the from her wrist to her elbow) Red Eyes Black Dragon staring back at her. She set it down on a rock and said, "Who are you and why are you following me?"

The dragon stood up straight and said, "Joey Wheeler, Red Eyes White Dragon, speakin'!I was sent by your ancestors!"

Serenity smiled. "They must really have faith in me if they didn't send someGreat Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Joey looked offended. "What are ya sayin'!"

Serenity looked down. "No offense, but... You're kind of... tiny."

Joey fumed. "That's it! I'm leaving!"

"No! Don't go! I need at least one Honorable Dragon to help me with my quest!"

Joey perked up. "Honorable Dragon you say? I like the sound of that!"

* * *

When Serenity entered the camp, she saw many men. She even saw Duke.

Duke approached her. "Hey, I heard you're Serenity's brother. You two look alot alike."

Serenity panicked. What shouldshe say? Thena thought struck her."Uh, we're twins. She was born 3 hours earlier, and after she was out everyone left."

"So, what's your name then?"

"It's..."

"Ping," Joeywhispered in herear.

"It'sPing!"

Duke looked confused. "Ping?"

Serenity was irritated. "Yes, Ping!"

Joey whispered again, "NOT PING! I meant, I hope something pings into your head!"

Serenity whispered back, "Too late!"

Duke looked at her. "You're weird, but maybe if I'm your best friend I'll have a better chance with Serenity!"

And then he walked away.

* * *

Yes, I know that I'm not really following the storyline, but deal with it.

Review please! Bye!

Emo Kid


End file.
